1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a scintillator, a method of fabricating the same, and an X-ray detector including the scintillator.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An X-ray detection system is a system that transmits X-rays through an object, e.g., human body, and detects the amount of the transmitted X-rays to photograph the interior of the object. The X-ray detection system may be generally used as a medical testing device and a non-destructive testing device.
In early days, a film or computed radiography (CR) was used in X-ray photography systems for taking an X-ray photograph. In recent years, X-ray photography systems have employed a digital radiography (DR) method for taking X-ray photographs because of convenience in use.
The X-ray detection system based on the DR method, which includes a scintillator, indirectly measures the amount of detected X-rays by converting irradiated X-rays into visible light and allowing a photoelectric conversion element provided in each pixel to convert the visible light into an electrical signal. Using this method, when the visible light transmitted from the scintillator is diffused or spreads and is transmitted to a neighboring pixel, a data error in the amount of detected X-rays may be generated.